


My Mistake (Valentine's Special)

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: ;ike just too many, High School, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, Self Insert, predating, valentines day, yes in my wildest dreams I'm dating my current GF and I'm platonic buds with Davey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	My Mistake (Valentine's Special)

It was a lot of work to avoid looking directly at Crutchie for the past forty minutes. It had been someone's idea to set up the two club Valentine's Day fundraiser tables facing each other in the cafeteria. Davey was not happy with them. Right now he could see Crutchie beaming at a girl buying her tickets to the Valentine's dance out of the corner of his eye. He put extra effort into sorting the carnation order cards by homeroom.  
"David!"  
"What?" Davey saw Raquel, his carnation selling partner, gesturing at the piles in front of him.  
"You're mixing up the colors."  
"What?"  
"Red is for crushes and stuff, pink is for friends, white is for teachers. You can't put them together."  
“Sorry.” Davey merged his piles back into one and started counting again.  
“Hey.” They looked up to see Crutchie standing at their table.  
“H….” said Davey.  
Raquel turned to Crutchie and smiled. “Is there anything we can help you with?”  
Davey caught his breath. “Hi!”  
Crutchie looked at him, “hey? I took a break from selling to get some carnations.”  
“How many?” asked Raquel.  
“Dave, how many friends do we have?”  
“A lot?” said Davey.  
“Give me like twelve.” Crutchie handed Raquel his money.  
“Alright, David will give you your tickets. Write the names and homeroom on the front and check off what color you want. David, give him the tickets.”  
“Right, sorry.” Davey gave twelve blank tickets to Crutchie.  
Crutchie thanked them and went over to a caf table to fill them out.  
Davey went back to sorting.  
Crutchie returned and handed them to Raquel. He leaned in toward her. “Hey, don’t let him," he nodded at Davey, “look at them okay? I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”  
Davey looked up and couldn’t help smiling.  
Crutchie smiled back. “Thanks,” he went to his table.  
The bell rang and both tables packed up as students went to their classes. Davey and Raquel were the last to leave. Raquel picked up the cash box. “I’m going to take this to the office. I suppose I can trust you to get the cards to student activities?”  
“Sure.”  
“See you after school” Raquel started leaving. Before she was out the door, she turned around. Looked at Davey in the same spot as before. She looked at the cards in his hand. Davey pretended to need something from his bag and she left.  
Davey counted to ten after she left. He dropped the cards on one of the cafeteria tables and sat down. He peeled through the pile before he got to Crutchie’s twelve. He flipped through and saw the pink orders for a number of their friends. He got to a card with his name and saw the box checked for pink. His heart started to sag. He flipped to the next card and saw it was for Jack with the red box checked. Davey sat back in the chair and sighed. He was ready to let himself slide under the caf table and never come out from under it.  
The late bell rang and he hurried off to student activities.  
-  
“Hey, Raquel!”  
As she looked around Raquel saw Crutchie heading straight for her. “Hey, Cru-”  
“I messed up!” he shouted when he got to her.  
“What?”  
“I checked red on my one carnation and on the other one-”  
“Hey, it’s okay. Me and Davey are arranging all the orders after school. Just write down what you need me to change so I remember and I’ll do it then. It’ll be fine for tomorrow, okay?”  
“Okay. Thanks.” Crutchie took a pen and paper from his bag and started writing.  
-  
Davey had tied the three hundred sixty-fifth card to the three hundred sixty-fifth ribbons to the three hundred sixty-fifth carnation. They'd made it.  
Raquel brushed the leaves she trimmed off the table into the garbage and flexed her carnation cutting hand. “We’re done, right? You’re sure we’re done?”  
“I think so.”  
They gathered up the carnations and put them in the student activities fridge.  
Raquel shut the fridge. “Hey, so, are you going to the dance tonight?”  
“I was thinking about it.”  
“Do you want to go with me?”  
Davey stopped. He cleared his throat. “Uh, wow. What happened to Kaye?”  
“What? Oh. No. I meant we go as friends. I’m still with Kaye. She’s in New Hampshire for the next month. Real estate emergency. I told her I’d take pictures of the dance and I need to review it for my zine. I just don’t want to go alone. I should have been more clear.”  
“Oh, cool. Yeah, let’s go.”  
“They have free food,” said Raquel.  
“I heard.”  
“I think they’re still selling tickets in the caf, we can- crap!”  
“What?”  
“I forgot to make a change someone asked for the carnations.” She pulled five dollars from her back pocket. “Can you buy my ticket while I take care of it?”  
“Sure.”  
“Thanks!” She handed him the money and opened the fridge. “I’ll see you tonight!”  
Davey went to the caf and saw Crutchie sitting at the ticket table. They waved.  
Crutchie sat up. “You look like you want a ticket to the dance.”  
Davey got another five dollars from his wallet as he walked up to the table. “Two actually.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, I’m going with Raquel.”  
“Oh... cool.”


End file.
